Power transmitting toothed belts, also known as timing belts, are used for many applications, like driving an engine's camshaft off the crankshaft. The teeth of the belt mesh with corresponding teeth on pulleys mounted the shaft members to prevent slippage and provide synchronized rotation of the driven shaft member (e.g. camshaft) with respect to the driving shaft member (e.g. crankshaft). Such timing belts are lighter in weight than metal power transmission chains and are able to be used in applications requiring the use of small pulleys having small arcs of contact with the belt. At present, however, such timing belts are costly to produce which is believed in part to be attributed to the present process used to manufacture the timing belts namely molding.